


Zips

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dresses, F/F, Fandot Creativity Night, Zips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: stuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zips

Carolyn was awakened by scuffling and muffled curses. She also noticed the cold area of mattress where her younger lover would usually be curled up.

She sighed and opened her eyes. Marcy was _still_ in her dress, but it was hitched over her head and she was obviously panicking.

"Marcy, Marcy; calm down..." Carolyn soothed, smoothing a hand over Marcy's waist.

"I'm stuck..." Came a small, muffled voice.

"I can see that," the more mature lady smirked, and pulled Marcy's dress back down, "It is a bit, What's the word? Body-con? isn't it. How ever gorgeous you look Marcy, it might be an idea to invest in a different 'date-dress' if you can't get out of it."

"No, I-it's just the zip..." Marcy ran a hand through her ginger curls, "It's jammed."

"Well... If you're going to buy a new one anyway... Why don't we rip it off?"


End file.
